magicduelfandomcom-20200213-history
Khalazdad
This information was taken from Awiiya's book of legends. Khalazdad is one of the truly long-lasting and there is no doubt in anybody’s mind that he deserves a memorial as a testament to his legacy. If you ask anybody that lived during Khalazdad’s reign they will agree that good or bad he deserves to be remembered. Khalazdad’s start was rather humble. He was not a particularly strong warrior, though he did his fair share of fighting. What he was most known for was his words of wisdom and stories. Khalazdad had a way of taking anybodies words, and twisting them to make the speaker think more. Spending an hour with Khalazdad was always a brain workout. Khalazdad specialized in short stories with central morals, and his stories always had more meaning than just the face value. Beyond the adventure and material pleasure that the stories provided, the way in which the characters interacted provided a way for the listeners to discover truths about themselves and others. His stories also tended to have a dark feel to them, drenched in images of despair and sadness. A being of the desert, with an empty center where the warm heart should be, rattled by the wind that moved the dunes of the desert. It was for Khalazdad’s obsession with the desert, and by extension Necrovion, that the Shades chose him to be their General when the threat of Wodin arose. The Shade Sentinel took him in, and made him half-shade, giving him strange and often misunderstood consequences. Khalazdad had a strange quirk. There were three Khalazdads: Khalazdad the White, full of kind words and always serving; Khalazdad the Grey, neither shining with virtue or shadowed by arrogance, the middle; and Khalazdad the Black, the aggressive side that came out whenever there was a threat. Depending on the need, one of the three Khalazdads would be dominant, hiding the others until they were needed. Such was the duty of the King; to serve the people and provide them with the type of leader they needed. During the war with Wodin, Khalazdad the Black reigned, killing all those who crossed him, and a threat to be reckoned with. It was Khalazdad the Black that got the Sentinels together, and began building a response to Golemus Golemicarum. In the Shade Balance, Khalazdad the White and Khalazdad the Black combined to form Khalazdad the Grey, due to a sacrifice by SageWoman. If you would like to read the details of that, the Adventure Log is a good place to go. After Wodin had been defeated and the threat against the Shades was no more, Khalazdad the Grey ruled the Sentinels, teaching those that listened, and creating lessons for his Sentinels. He ruled not by strength or stats, but by knowledge and words. His words had a worth than anybody could hear. Khalazdad took three wives: Falen Angel, Siala Lonewolf, and Kittiness. Kittiness spent her days tending to Khalazdad, and followed him around wherever he went. Khalazdad and Kittiness set up a tent at the Howling Gates, serving water and providing shade to those who desired to stop and talk a bit. Siala and Falen primarily did what they pleased, spending time occasionally with Khalazdad. Falen joined the Sentinels for a period before being kicked for causing trouble. The three wives had children after Khalazdad had left and faded away. Khalazdad was crowned the King of Necrovion by the Shades, after he passed through the Tunnel of War with the prayers of those who supported him. Once there he had a conversation with two shades, and they agreed that he was the King of Necrovion, giving him a gold crown to wear on his head. Peace , Marvolo, and MalichiW are the sons and daughter of Khalazdad (different than the children born by Falen, Siala, and Kittiness). Whether they are adopted or directly descended from him is unsure. After Khalazdad faded away, Marvolo took control of the Sentinels, as the new King. Peace later took the title from Marvolo, largely because Marvolo became lethargic and inactive. The cause of Khalazdad’s death is unknown. He began to fade long before he left, and all those around him could see it. He no longer spoke much, instead choosing to sit next to the Howling Gates and Kittiness. The new people that saw him did not hear his words of wisdom, instead hearing the empty silence that took control of Khalazdad. This continued for a few months, until finally there was the realm wide announcement that Khalazdad had retired from King. He has not been seen since then, and will likely never be seen wandering the realm again, shadow of himself or the original Khalazdad. Category:Former RPC Category:Necrovion